Waiting For Love
by Sophie Wonders
Summary: Before her mother died, Bella made a promise to her mother. That she would not have sex until her wedding day. What happens when Bella meets Edward Cullen? Can she keep her promise, or will love, lust and passion force her to break it?


**Chapter One.**

"I had a good time."

"Me too."

We stood so close I could feel the electricity between us.

Edward took my hand, his fingers drawing circles on my palm. The action seemed unconscious, but it sent sparks flickering through me making my heart flutter and my pulse quicken.

Was he going to kiss me? I wanted him to…badly. Maybe I should invite him inside, but we'd only been on two dates.

I all of a sudden remembered the promise I had made my mother before she died.

I couldn't have sex with this guy…not yet.

We met at a coffee shop a week ago. I saw him making his order and knew I just had to talk to him.

_As soon as he walked in the room he stole everybody's attention. It wasn't just his amazing hair, or his perfectly shaped face; it was the way he carried himself with such confidence. He could get any woman and he knew it._

_I strategically got up from my seat right when he was leaving and bumped into him by "accident". My coffee knocked over and spilled on the floor. _

"_I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." He said quickly bending down to pick up the cup. _

"_Am I invisible or something?" I snared. I wasn't actually mad, and it was my fault. I wanted to see how he would react to me._

"_No…your not." He said once he stood up. He finally got a good look at me and seemed taken aback. I knew I was a fairly attractive woman, countless men had told me so. I worked at the library down the street and dressed in a pencil skirt and a white blouse, with red heels. Because of my promise with my mother I had to attract guys in other ways, and not just my body._

"_Um…let me buy you a new one." He said. I nodded and told him my order. He came back a couple minutes later with my new coffee. I thanked him and we made our way outside. I knew he was attracted to me and so I was hoping he would ask for my number before we parted ways. Technically, I could have asked him for his number, but my best friend Alice has always told me never to ask a guy for his number, as you might seem desperate._

_I started walking one way and unfortunately he was walking in the opposite direction. I was incredibly disappointed, and realized I had just missed a golden opportunity to date the hottest man I had ever seen. _

_The Hot Man_

_Within a couple of days my encounter with The Hot Man had moved to the back of my mind and was completely forgotten. I knew the chances of me seeing him again were slim and I needed to get over him. I sat in the same coffee shop waiting for my break to finish. I glanced up at the sound of the door opening and did a double take when I noticed The Hot Man walk in. _

_I couldn't believe it. Was it just a coincidence?_

_Just like last time he stole everyone's attention, and I even heard some girls gasp from the corner. _

_I knew I couldn't miss my opportunity again. I got up from my seat and made my way to the door just as he was leaving. He bumped into me, this time managing not to spill my coffee._

"_I'm sor-oh it's you again." He said smiling. "We just keep bumping into each other like this don't we?" He said. His voice was deep, and manly, and I fell in love with it all over again. _

"_I guess so." I said, smiling back at him. He opened the door for me and we stepped outside. This was my last chance; I couldn't let him slip away again. We started walking our separate ways and at the last minute I turned around and was surprised to see him turning around as well._

"_Look, I am very attracted to you, and I'd like to see you again" He said. I gasped quietly. It was finally happening. "I don't usually do this but um…"He dug in his pockets pulling out a business card. "Here's my number…give me a call…if you're interested." He handed it to me, and I smiled giddily._

_He started to walk away and I ran a few steps to catch his arm. "I'm attracted to you to…just so you know." I said. I felt like he needed to know before we parted ways again. He lifted the corner of his mouth and grinned the sexiest grin I'd ever seen._

"_That's good to know." _

_I called him the next day and we set up a dinner and a movie._

We kept inching closer and closer to each other. You could cut the sexual tension between us with a knife. I felt myself get wet as he leaned in even closer.

He's going to kiss me! I thought excitedly. I closed my eyes and leaned forward as well.

I was surprised when I felt his lips press against my cheek and not my lips.

"Well, goodnight."

He let go of my hand and walked down the porch steps. I stared at him feeling disappointed and upset.

Maybe he just wanted to take things slowly, it doesn't mean he's not into you, and besides, it's not like we could go all the way.

When I was 13 years old my mother gave me "the talk". You know, the one about the birds and the bees. After she explained how everything worked she said…

"_Isabella, your virginity is yours…you own it, and you need to carefully decide who you give it to. The person that you give it to will have it for the rest of there lives and that is something special." _

She never actually told me to keep my virginity till marriage but I made that decision on my own. I even promised her that I would wait until I was married. She died a month later from a bad car accident and even though I didn't necessarily have to, I vowed to never break the promise I had made to my mother.

That promise put me through countless days of teasing from other girls in high school who found out I was still a virgin. I didn't have a boyfriend until my senior year because all the guys found out I wouldn't put out. The guy I dated was named Mike, and he thought he could force me to have sex with him.

Lets just say that ended badly.

College got a little better, as the guys became more mature and the girls less bitchy. Unfortunately, most of the guys I dated refused to have a relationship without sex. Needless to say, I have had bad luck with guys since high school. My mission these days is to find a guy that will abstain from sex with me till marriage.

Maybe the fact that Edward didn't kiss me was a sign. If he was willing to take our relationship slowly this early, maybe he would wait even longer.

I fumbled with my keys trying to open the door. I heard a sound behind me and turned around, startled.

I was shocked to see Edward walking back up the steps

"What are you—" the feeling of his lips pressed against mine cut me off. I blushed at the way my body burned with desire. The kiss continued longer than I thought it would and I felt the burning increase. I was so consumed with lust like a beautiful fire.

Still kissing, my mind raced and I was silently begging him to hold me closer. His lips were soft but persistent as he pressed me against the door, one hand against my cheek, the other respectively around my waist.

His tongue parted my lips and danced with my tongue, I felt the strings of my heart get tied up in knots. My hands found there way to his muscular shoulders and I held on, never wanting to let go.

I was surprised at the passion, and intensity that he kissed me with. Anyone can simply touch your body physically, but it takes someone special to touch your heart.

Our kiss was growing even deeper than before, and somehow I knew this was how our love would start.

The need for air forced us to pull apart, but he never stopped kissing me. His lips trailed down my neck and sent shivers racing down my spine.

I had kissed a few men in my life, but had never had a kiss like this. It felt like we were the only people on earth.

It was just us. Nothing else mattered.

His lips made there way back to mine, but this time he gave me little pecks, bringing the kiss to a close. I felt his smile against my lips as he kissed me one last time.

When the kiss ended I was breathless, and couldn't get my thoughts together. My mind was cluttered with the memory of his lips and the soft way that they felt. The physical passion was a bonus like icing on the cake.

He pulled back, but still held me close.

I felt secure, and safe.

"I couldn't leave without doing that." He explained, smiling a crooked grin.

I could barely put my thoughts together to form a witty response. He started stepping back but I held onto him.

"Please call me." I said trying not to sound desperate but failing miserably. He had turned me into a blubbering mess.

He agreed to call me and with one more peck on the lips he went back to his car.

**Hope you enjoyed it? Please leave a comment.**

_**If Your Reading This Know That I Love You.**_

_**Sophia**_


End file.
